


Âme sœur

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, My 200th Story !!!, The first Birthday of this account !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils portaient tous les deux la même marque, même s'ils étaient l'exact opposé.





	Âme sœur

Âme sœur

  
Ray Palmer avait toujours été seul, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour qu'il était vraiment et pas juste parce qu'il était un play-boy milliardaire génie. Anna avait été dans sa vie pendant plusieurs années, avant que Deathstroke attaque Starling et lui arrache sa raison de vivre. Après ça, il avait juste vogué, essayant tant bien que mal de réussir à oublier sa faiblesse, son inutilité dans le monde, il ne pouvait qu'observer la marque sur son poignet, celle qu'il avait depuis son enfance. Quelque part dans l'univers se trouvait son âme sœur, Ray ne savait pas s'il voulait la rencontrer, il ne croyait pas qu'un amour profond se formerait avec un inconnu juste parce qu'ils étaient liés par une marque. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas peur d'être déçu par qui portait sa marque, ou s'il n'avait pas peur de perdre quelqu'un à nouveau, alors Ray Palmer disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de trouver son âme sœur, parce qu'il préférait être seul avec ses remords. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Leonard Snart. Ils portaient tous les deux la même marque, une simple étoile qui en disait bien trop. Ray avait fait de son mieux pour nier, il refusait de tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, surtout quand on cohabitait sur un vaisseau temporel en manque d'espace personnel. Il s'était attaché à Leonard. Ils étaient l'exact opposé, le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune, mais ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux, par s'aimer d'un pur amour que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Rien, sauf la mort. Il avait fallu que Leonard se sacrifie pour protéger l'équipe et le temps. Et Ray. Il l'avait fait pour lui. Ray avait souffert une fois de plus. Pourquoi ça devait faire aussi mal ?

  
Fin


End file.
